Forbidden Love
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: Can the rules change for two lovers of different statuses? Edward is the Prince of Cullen Castle; Bella is one of the ten slaves chosen to live there. When they start falling in love, can they keep their affair a secret? Or will the someone trying to break them apart, succeed in exposing this forbidden love? Warnings: *OOC/Set in 1601* Rated M for later scenes/language
1. Now I Understood Why

**A/N: I had to get this up! Throughout this next week, I have no school, so there will most likely be a few more updates. Just as an fyi, Cold-Skinned has about 5 more chapters until it's done *sigh* I thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys keep me writing more! This story came to me while I was reading a book on Hamlet, and so I kind of loved the idea; thus, a new story was made!**

_**Bella's POV:**_

_My place in society: the slaves of 1601. _

The small village I lived in was not much to look at; that is, of course, unless you were here to see King Carlisle's castle. The outskirts of the castle, was filled mostly with slave chambers. Every night I lived, ate, and bathed in my shared chamber.

My skin was burning, with fresh, new wounds that appeared every day from the harsh work. Blood caked my bare feet and arms, even my neck, which was only slightly exposed from the filthy fabric of my supposed dress. However, I was not fooled by the stitches of various white, old, used rags. I was sixteen, and not at all naïve from the knowledge my best friend had taught me. His name was Jacob, son of William Black. He ran away from his slave family on the old plantation, and was again captured. I knew why he was captured; he wanted to be. He wanted to teach other slaves, in which I had been his student. He came here when he was twelve; I had been ten at the time. Jacob was quite smart with the outside world, for he had been running since he could walk; or so he said.

We shared our two-bed chamber, secretly learning to read and write in the almost dark, with nothing but a dim candle. He had taught me a lot throughout the last six years. I had just turned sixteen, and Jacob was now eighteen. He claimed that when he turned nineteen, he would take me and we'd run. We would cross the river on a moonless night, quietly slipping out of the village, past the King's castle and head south, where we would start a new life in freedom. I figured, from what he'd told me that he would get me out, and go back to slavery to teach others. It would only be a matter of time. And as much as I'd wanted to be free, I would stay. My father, Charles, would most likely not care. He didn't; he blamed me the day my mother died from giving birth to me. How I was still alive now was beyond me.

I different from the others; the other slaves liked to talk. They would gossip and share crude comments about the royals. I myself had a few words, but I was never vulgar with my language, unlike others. I would occasionally listen in to the girls my age swoon over the Prince; _how typical_. I thought bitterly. None of us had a chance with him anyways, why were they wasting their time?

"He's magnificently gorgeous! And the King is generous enough to invite the entire village, even the slaves, to attend his royal dinner!" Elizabeth, a girl just about my age, squealed. Her friends did the same, screaming quite too loud. I put my head down and continued to work, digging into the dirt for the crops. My fingernails were filled with dirt, and my knuckles hurt from flexing and leaning. I didn't look forward to the royal dinner, my father was making me go; supposedly, the king was going to choose ten slaves to live in the castle under royal treatment; however, we still had to work.

My father wanted me to go; so I could be out of his hair, and tell him all the secrets that Cullen Castle hid. If I were chosen, I could never tell those secrets. They were not mine to give, and I would most likely be punished for it.

After countless hours of work, the village was called in by the yeller; and everyone was dressed in their best to catch the King's, or Princes' eyes. Jacob walked next to me as we entered the castle's main hall. I was mesmerized by the elegant and regal appearance the castle held. The main hall was large, and set up with rows of tables for everyone. We took our seats at a table in the middle of the room, and as I looked around again, my eyes landed on a man about my age. He was seated next to the king; his mahogany, almost bronze, hair caught my attention at first. However, as I looked over him more, and his eyes landed on me, I noticed his eyes were the most impressive. Bright, green eyes, locked with secrets I couldn't ignore. This must have been the prince the other ladies swooned over. Now, I understood why.

He looked just as stunned as I was, and that was enough to make me look away. I knew it was rude to stare, but someone so god-like didn't exist; he couldn't be real! I gave him one last look to make sure I had seen right…and I had; but his eyes remained on me. I looked down at my hands as I felt the blood beneath my skin boil, and rise to the surface as a bright, red blush.

For most of the night, the guests were entertained by dancing, and plays. More food was sent out; not that we could really eat anymore. This was much more food than I had ever had, and it was a magnificent, but uncomfortable feeling being so full. I preoccupied myself most of the time, by talking to Jacob. He tried to get me to dance with him; but in the presence of royalty, I didn't want to make myself known as clumsy or foolish. Especially not in Prince Edward's watchful eyes.

Every now and then he looked over at me, but he was busy exchanging conversations with his brothers, and their wives. They seemed to have no care for becoming Prince, or King. I wondered why Prince Edward had.

The night ended much quicker than I thought, and I found myself back in my bed chamber with the moon glowing through the window. Tomorrow, the king would decide the ten slaves, and by the next couple of days, those ten would move to the castle.


	2. Sin From My Own Personal Hell

**A/N: I have another story coming soon; however, it's in progress right now, so it might be a few days until it's posted. For now, another chapter to my newest addition.**

By five am the next morning, all of the slaves were called to the front of Cullen Castle. Silence pierced through the air as we all waited for the king to announce his decisions. As he approached the front gates, with his men, wife, and son beside him, the tension got thicker.

I didn't realize just how much I longed to be in the castle, until that very moment when I spotted Prince Edward. How selfish and foolish of me to think I had a chance with him; could I really think that would happen?

Of course it couldn't. I knew it wouldn't, nor would it even be considered. I'd never felt such a pain in my chest in that moment. The king called silence, though there was no need. Everyone paid him their attention, and as he cleared his throat, he began to speak. "Good morning to all. I assume you all would like to know whether or not you have been given the chance to live with royalty. Now, before I tell you those who have been chosen, I feel it is only right to tell you the exclusivity you will be given in your time here at the castle." We all listened intently, "You will be allowed to roam the castle's grounds, given a guard, or the Princes and their wives know about it. You must still work every day, around seven am until four in the evening; any time after that, you have the free will to do as you please. You mustn't leave the castle's grounds, without a guard's permission that has been validated through either the queen, or myself. Now, with that…the ten chosen slaves."

Many, about my age, were chosen; Elizabeth had been one of them. There was one person left, and I suddenly felt the heart-aching need for it to be me, and to which it was, "_Isabella Swan_."

Eyes turned on me, and I could feel some as loathing glares. I couldn't help but feel smug towards the others that I, no more than a peasant girl, had been chosen to live in Cullen Castle. As I stepped forward, I came to a halt immediately as I caught_ him_ watching me again.

As much I admired him, I knew I would have to keep my distance. I was brought into this castle to work, not to try and capture Prince Edward's heart. It would surely have to avoid him at all costs.

Hence forth, and forevermore, my place was now at the castle.

However, the chosen slaves had a total of three days to live outside of the castle, if they pleased. I did so to spend them with Jacob.

_**XXX**_

_**Edward's POV:**_

I had my ways of fleeing the castle when I needed too; and believe me, today was one of those days that I _needed_ too.

I did not wish to be king someday. But with my siblings, whom had no care themselves, that left me the next in line by default. I was just glad I had four years to leave and go to Europe for school though. I don't think I'll be ready even then, however.

It was now, that I found myself a coward and tired of it all. As I sat here up in this apple tree, I found peace. The pressure of my family was slowly slipping away. Moments later, my silence was broken by a girl's laugh. I moved aside the branches in front of me, to see the Swan girl running into the small pond.

As she got into the water, she pulled the sleeves of her dress down, and then pulled the rest over her head. I watched curiously, for my virgin eyes had never seen the nude body of a woman. I felt like a peeping tom, however, I was mesmerized by her. She dropped below the surface of the water, and seconds later, a male voice called out to her, "_Isabella!_"

She rose up again; her bare back to me. The line of the water stopped just below her thighs. I knew it was wrong of me to spy, but her skin was a beautiful pale, ivory with a delicious glow beneath the sun. In my eyes, she was breathtakingly captivating. And as far as I could recall, she didn't throw herself at me like most.

The wind picked up then; _ah the breeze!_

She shivered, and pulled herself back under the water. Why was it, I could not tear my eyes away from her? Was it so wrong that I let my mind look on? Although…it was in my nature, I presume. I just simply could not take my eyes off of her. I must have surely lost it!

I pushed the branches back and carefully rested against the tree limbs, humming to myself.

_**XXX**_

"Where have you been?" My brother, Jasper asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Where I always am, why?" I replied, running my fingers through my hair; I pulled a small leaf out.

"Mom's looking for you," Jasper added, "She said it's important."

"Shit," I sighed, "Where is she?"

"She's in the main hall with dad; just so you know, he's in a mood. He's not really happy that you've been disappearing lately."

"Well I'm not happy with him forcing me into becoming king, so I guess we're even."

"Edward, you can't afford to think like that; especially now." Jasper scolded. I nodded.

"Sorry, you're right. I just hate that you and Emmett had a choice." Jasper nodded this time and left with a nod. I walked into the main hall, stopping abruptly as my parents' eyes turned on me. My father definitely looked displeased, and I was thankful Jasper gave me a warning ahead of time. My mother, I knew, was trying to be strict with me, but it just wasn't in her heart.

"Edward," My father said stiff.

"Father," I stepped forward, stopping a few feet away from them.

"You know we don't appreciate you running off every other minute." He said, raising his chin a fraction. "We need you here, now more than ever, if you're going to be king soon."

I sighed, "I still have five more years, father."

"And ruling a kingdom alone is hard work; let alone, it's country." I'd heard this all before, and quite frankly, I was sick of it. My father ranted on for minutes, until my mother finally stopped him.

"Edward you may go now. We'll discuss this later, alright?" I nodded and left the main hall. My mind instantly flooded back to the girl. She was a sin sent from my personal hell that would drive me mad until she was mine. I would find a way to court her, and win her heart.

It was wrong because of my status, and hers; but could you really take away the one thing the heart wanted?


	3. Meet Me At Midnight

**A/N: I know I'm really far behind! I apologize for that! I've been super busy this week unfortunately. But I'm also going to be honest, and say that there were some free times where I didn't feel like writing, only reading. I hate when I get that feeling, but a lot of times I don't get those sparks of inspiration to write. I've also been having a really bad week so far…(girls you understand a small part of it) and just my week at school has been awful. I'm so far behind and I apologize greatly for that! I cannot update anymore tonight after this because I have a friend's party to go to. I appreciate your patience! I'm sorry it took so long!**

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was given a room at the end of the slaves' hall. It was a very small room, but quite cozy. There was a note on the table next to my bed; it was from the queen.

It was a list of duties for the day. I decided to leave my room and get them done so that they were out of the way.

I was nearly finished with all of my chores, when I almost came face to face with Prince Edward. I gasped as I walked straight into his chest, "Excuse me, sir." I said, embarrassed. He was even more glorious up close.

"No need, Isabella," He smiled, bowing in front of me. I smiled, and bit my lip. I curtsied shyly and turned to walk around him, when his arm shot out, and he stopped me abruptly.

"Excuse me, sir." I repeated.

"Hold on a moment," He said, looking deep in thought. He sighed after a moment, "It would be wrong of me in my position, however, I have to ask anyway. Is it possible that I can meet with you here again, when the bell rings at midnight?"

I gaped at him, stunned, "I'm not sure that would be appropriate." I replied, "You're in a higher status, and I, lower."

"Yes, though that is true, I would like to see you again." He said; his voice a seductive whisper. I blushed involuntarily and nodded slowly.

"Alright," I replied, "Though please, do not feel offended if I do not make it exactly at midnight. The slaves' quarters are not that easy to escape from." He nodded and we made our parting ways.

Did he really just ask to see me again? Was it true? All of it? Or had I imagined it? How could the prince, handsome and rich, be interested in me, a poor slave girl? Nerves overcame as I thought it a scam. Would he really do that to me? He didn't seem like the type of person to do so. Only time could tell though.

I heard the bell ring twelve times, signaling midnight. I slipped out of bed, and made it through the dark of the room, to the chamber doors. I found it fairly simple getting passed the halls. I was close to where I was to meet Prince Edward, when I slammed into someone and arms wrapped around me. We fell to the ground, and I cried out as I landed on them.

He grunted at the added weight as he hit the ground below us. I could make out his outline; it was Edward. I sprang up quickly, brushing the dirt off of him hastily. "I'm terribly sorry!" I said as he sat up. He was laughing…

_He was laughing?_

"Oh, but I am quite alright Miss Swan." He whispered, brushing my hair from my face softly. I blushed, the heat rising to the surface of my skin.

"Pardon my clumsiness," I replied, smiling slightly. His face lit up, and he smirked.

"You are forgiven," He said. "Though, we may not be if we stay here." He said, standing up. He helped me up, in enough time. We heard footsteps coming, and he grabbed my hand, quietly running with me in the opposite direction.

We made it to the Grand Hall, flying down the steps as quietly as we could. He pulled me into a broom closet below the stairs, and we waited until the footsteps passed. We tried our best to contain our laughter. "That was bloody close." He laughed.

I smiled, nodding, "Indeed." Our bodies were pressed closed together in the limited space, and I could feel the heat from his chest against mine; his heart beating along with my rhythm. His delicious breath fanning across the skin of my face. Goosebumps rose in waves down my body, and I longed for his touch.

He was staring at me, with the most intense expression; he gave a small sigh, before letting show an expression of caving. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine slowly. His lips were soft and gentle. I could feel sparks shooting through my body; his touch was almost electric. And it made my body become a live wire.

It ended all too quickly, when the door was thrust open and we were caught.


	4. Nothing Safe is Worth the Risk

"What do you think you're doing out at this hour?" A blonde haired boy asked us, roughly grabbing Prince Edward by the arm and pulling him out into the hall. "Who's this?" He said, motioning towards me.

"Jasper, you scared me!" Edward sighed, shaking his head, "Were you the one following us?"

"Yes, because I heard noise. Who is she?" Jasper asked again.

"This is Isabella. She's one of the—uh—slaves," He said the last word carefully, looking over at me softly.

"Well, Isabella, you might want to head back before you're seen." Jasper said, smiling towards me slightly, "As for you, we need to talk, Edward."

"Uh, right. I'm sorry…goodnight—,"

"—Isabella wait!" Edward called, before Jasper told me once more to go. I did as I was told and fled up to my room quicker than imagined. I surely hoped I hadn't just gotten Edward in trouble. I would never be able to live with that. My lips were still tingling with the feel of his. He actually kissed me! _Me!_ A _slave_ in his kingdom!

…

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Are you mad?" Jasper asked in a hushed whisper, checking up the stairs to make sure Isabella was gone and that nobody could hear, "You were both out late, and when you tried to run, you hid and kissed her…what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, alright?" I said impatiently, longing to see Isabella again.

"You need to be more careful if you're going to try and make that work." My eyes flashed up into his in confusion.

"Wh—you don't care then?"

"Not really. But if you don't want to see her killed, you better be careful." Jasper warned, "You're lucky that was me who found you and not somebody else."

"I know, I know," I sighed, shaking my head, "Alright, I'll try to be more careful."

"Good. I don't want to see you both in trouble or killed. She—uh, Isabella—is a very nice girl. I've seen her around the castle. She's helped mom a few times, and always does what she's told. The last thing she needs is to get in trouble for some reckless behavior." The guilty feeling started; I would get her hurt if we went along with this. But I was selfish, and I wanted to see her again. "Be careful with her."

After Jasper went back to his room, I quickly and quietly went up to the slaves quarters and slipped a note under Isabella's door. I only knew it was hers because I was guilty of stalking her the previous nights; only when I couldn't sleep.

…

**A/N: So sorry this is so short! But alas, I must get back to my school work. The next update might be in June for this story too! I hate these long absences! **


	5. A Great Deal Different

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long absence! But my exams are finally over and I am gladly back! I have a new story I'll be posting tomorrow (yes, I know, another one!? When I have so many to update, but I really like this next one and I hope you like it too!)**

_**Bella's POV:**_

The sun could barely break through the musty window in my chamber. I sat up, stretching my arms out for a moment. When I opened my eyes, they landed on a small, folded up piece of paper just in front of my door. _Who could have sent that?_

I stood up and made my way over to the door, bending down to pick it up off the dusty, stone floor. I unfolded it carefully and glanced down at the elegant script, admiring the neatness and beauty of it. Only a gentle hand could have written this.

_Isabella,  
If last night didn't discourage you, I would like to see you again, tonight.  
I long to see you again, and I admit that I'm hoping you feel the same. I'll be waiting in the garden at midnight. If you show up, you will make me very happy. If not, I can understand your decision._

_Edward_

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. I was thankful this chamber was my own as I held the note to my heart for a while. He wanted to see me again…surely, I wanted to see him too, of course I would join him in the garden at midnight!

…

My daily chores had been completed, and my final meal for the day was in my hands. I was thankful for the fresh fruit and bread, it may not have satisfied the whole hunger, but it was enough to keep me alive for another day, and it's freshness was something I couldn't complain about. I glanced out the large stone window at the garden below, smiling. Only a two more hours until I would see Prince Edward again.

As I made my way up the stairs, I spotted both Prince Jasper and Prince Edward coming down the stairs from the throne chamber. The cast a glance at me, giving me small smiles. Edward stopped a few feet in front of me while Jasper carried on by. "Hello, Isabella."

"Hello, your royal highness." I said with a bow.

"You don't need to hide from Jasper," He said quietly, "He knows, but he won't tell." I nodded. "Will I see you tonight?" I nodded.

"Yes, I would like, very much, to see you again." I answered. He smiled, and sighed with relief.

"As would I." He said. Holding my hand, he brought it up to his lips and pressed a small kiss to back of it. "Until midnight."

"Until midnight." I repeat. He released my hand and walked past me and I continued on up to my room; I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I thought about him. He actually liked me, even though I was nothing but a slave in his kingdom.

…

I slipped out of the castle undetected and found myself in the garden shortly after. I wandered for a few minutes, before spotting Prince Edward at an end near a large willow tree. "Isabella?" He whispered as I neared.

"Yes it's me," I said in a hushed tone. He stretched his arm out, gently grabbing a hold of my hand.

"I'm very glad you showed," He said, leaning his head in and pressing his forehead to mine. The feeling of him this close sent me into an almost frenzy. My body felt alive. He was beautiful, and everything imaginable…and I, nothing but a slave, had been taken in interest by him.

"So am I," I said, smiling, "I would have regretted it if I didn't come."

"Were you thinking of not?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, of course not!" I replied, "I would have if you had asked me an hour ago." I could see a smile graze his lips in the dim light.

"Well since we're being honest, there is something I would like to tell you…and I know you'll understand it, because you're smart, and unlike anyone I've ever met." I smiled at his words and nodded, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." He said softly. It took me a moment, but I put the words together easily.

"Are you saying you don't want to be king?" I asked. He nodded, wrapping his fingers around mine.

"Yes, Isabella." He looked into my eyes, before pressing his lips to mine briefly, "I don't want to be king…I never wanted it, but with my brothers leaving the kingdom to marry and take over other castles, it leaves me here, in search of a bride." He added, "Well, my parents are in search. Yet, they do not realize that my bride is in this very castle."

"And who would this bride be?" I asked, teasing. Edward smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine again, for moments longer.

"Well, Isabella."

"Bella," I said softly.

"Bella," He smiled, "Who do you think suggested you live in the castle?"

"But we did not know each other before then?"

"Ah, but the night of the feast, we saw each other…we may not have spoken, but I could not take my eyes off you the entire night." He whispered. I blushed at his words, and was thankful it was too dark to see. "Though, you do not throw yourself at me, like the others."

"Well has it maybe occurred to you, that I am not like them one bit?" I asked. He smirked again, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes it has, Isabella." He said, "Indeed, it has."


End file.
